Ripped of Innocence
by kristenstewartishot
Summary: Famous 17 year old Bella Swan. She is desired, she is haunted and she is hunted. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Ripped of Innocence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any songs I may use in this story also don't believe anything in the story about the famous people._

_Warnings: Sexual content, hermaphrodite. _

_Summary: 17 year old Bella, She is desired, she is hunted and loved. _

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Thump Thump Thump _my heart was pumping me up. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. This was what I lived for nothing will change this quality about me. When I was younger my mother would do crazy shit and I have never forgiven her even not even after she passed away. I didn't hate her; after all she was my mother. Well enough about that on to now brighter and lighter things I am the lead singer and guitar of the band, Diana my best friend with benefits is on the drums, Cailee back up guitar and singer. Then there was Leah she was the best at playing anything short noticed like keyboard and together we are Ripped of Innocence.

Right now I'm getting ready to change and get ready there was aloud banging on the door." Hurry up princess we are on in 3 minutes!" yelled Diana from behind the door.

"Calm your tits babe" I said as I opened the door. Looking at Diana standing at 5'8 with beautiful, but sharp facial features. She had lean and wiry muscles not bulky at all. Blonde brown short kind of pixie cut hair. She had her tongue, nose, eyebrows and all of her ears pierced. Leah was the tallest standing at 6'1 and had a nice golden tan. Cailee was the complete opposite of Leah she was 5'5 and was pale not overly so like my ivory color. I only standing at 5'3 had soft, but sharp facial features. I also had snakebite piercings, left eyebrow, my belly button, my nipples and my clit. And let me tell you the last one hurt like hell but it was worth it.

"Well maybe later but we need to get on stage everybody is waiting!" she said panicked this was our 2nd month after making it big and she is still nervous.

"Alright lets go then." I said with a grin.

Walking out on stage and everybody clapping and yelling was a feeling that will never get old to me. "Hello everybody! We are gonna start off with one of our many hits sing along if you wish!" I signaled for Leah to start with Diana and Cailee in tune. I started my intro.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know_

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync(at this Cailee and I leaned against each other)  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change (we were smiling and having a blast)

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

"Alright lets have some fun how 'bout I kissed a girl?" I whispered towards the band they nodded. I put down my guitar as this only needed background.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

I kissed a girl and I liked it (dancing provocatively against all the girls and singing)  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature  
It's not what, good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

I was getting into this I could tell the other girls were to."Welcome Dizzee Rascal!" I yelled as he ran out in time for the intro.

_Loca..._

Loca...

Dance or die...

Loca...

Loca...

She's playin' dumb all the time  
Just to keep it fun  
to get you on like (ahh!)  
Be careful amigo  
She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up  
She'd die for your love  
But your love's only mine, boy

Sigo tranquila  
Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla  
Sippin' on Corona  
Like it's nothin' goin' on  
I Ain't leavin' you alone  
What is meant for me  
No other girl is gonna take  
So keep them off

And I'm crazy, but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
You like that it Ain't easy (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
Crazy but you like it

(Dizzee)

_That girl is a nutter  
Hot though, I heat up when I touch her  
Chica caliente  
Got me rapping to merengue  
I feel so el presidente  
I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it  
She's got a mean lil' butt,  
But you should see what she does with it  
She keeps it down low (down low, down low)  
I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)  
She gives me the runaround,  
But I stay chasin'  
But I mean, yo, I'm in love  
With a crazy girl  
But it's all good  
And it's fine by me  
Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"_

And I'm crazy, but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
You like that it Ain't easy (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it  
Crazy but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got one Kiki

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my Kiki

There's a lot of things  
That I'd do to please you  
Take you to the medico por el caminito

Cuz we're gonna get some Mambo  
Oh, what she do in the Laui?

I really can't help it  
if I make the lady Loca  
I don't want no trouble  
I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)

And I'm crazy, but you like it  
'Cause the kind of girl like me  
Is never far from the market  
And I'm crazy, but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
You like that it Ain't easy (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
I'm crazy but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
Crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)

That girl is (Loca)  
That girl is (Loca)  
That girl is (Loca)

Loca  
That girl is (Loca)  
That girl is (Loca)

You're the one for me  
And for her no more  
Now you think she's got it all  
I got my Kiki

And I'm crazy, but you like it (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
You like that it Ain't easy (Loca, Loca, Loca)  
La Loca, la Loca, la Loca (Loca)  
Loca (Loca)

"Thank you Dizzee! Now guess who is waiting out back for his intro?" the fans screamed who."Eminem!" I yelled getting excited, we have so many collaborations he is my idol.

He came out to get right down to business.

_On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take death to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind._

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violet words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.

So maybe I'm a masochist (Trying not to cry while singing)  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.  
Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories.

[Eminem]  
This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you  
pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-kin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

_ "_Yeah now for Space Bound!"

_We touch I feel a rush  
We clutch it isn't much  
But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us  
It's lust it's tortuous  
You must be a sorceress cuz you just  
Did the impossible; gained my trust  
Don't play games it'll be dangerous  
If you fuck me over, cuz if I get burnt  
Ima show you what its like to hurt  
Cuz I been treated like dirt before ya  
And love is evol  
Spell it backwards I'll show ya (evil)_

Nobody knows me I'm cold  
Walk down this road all alone  
It's no one's fault but my own  
It's the path I've chosen to go  
Frozen as snow, I show no emotion whatsoever so  
Don't ask me why I have no love for these  
mo'fuckin' hoes  
Blood suckin' succubus, what the fuck is up with this  
I've tried in this department but I ain't had no luck with this  
It sucks but it's exactly what I thought  
it would be like tryin' to start over  
I got a hole in my heart like some kind of  
emotional roller coaster  
Something I won't go on til you toy with  
my emotion so its over  
It's like an explosion every time I hold  
ya wasn't joking when I told ya  
Ya take my breath away  
Your a supernova...and Imma..

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon.  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
Right at you

I do whatever it takes  
When I'm with you I get the shakes  
My body aches when I ain't with you I have zero strength  
There's no limit on how far I would go  
No boundaries no lengths  
Why do we say that until we get that person that we think  
Gonna be that one and then once we get 'em its never the same  
You want them when they don't want you  
Soon as they do feelings change  
It's not a contest and I ain't on no conquest for no mate  
I wasn't lookin' but I stumbled onto you must've been fate  
But so much is at stake  
What the fuck does it take?  
Lets cut to the chase, before the door  
shuts in your face  
Promise me if I cave in and break  
And leave myself open that I won't be  
makin' a mistake  
Cuz Imma...

I'm a space bound rocket-ship and your heart's the moon.  
And I'm aiming right at you, right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm aiming right at you  
Right at you  
Right at you

So after a year and six months,  
its no longer me that you want  
But I love you so much it hurts,  
Never mistreated you once  
I poured my heart out to you, let down  
my guard, swear to God  
I'll blow my brains in your lap  
Lay here and die in your arms  
Up to my knees and I'm bleedin'  
I'm tryin' to stop you from leavin'  
You won't even listen so fuck it  
I'm tryin' to stop you from breathin'  
I put both hands on your throat  
I sit on top of you squeezin'  
Til I snap ya neck like a popsicle stick,  
Ain't no possible reason  
I could think of to let you walk up out this  
house and let you live  
Tears streamed down both of my cheeks  
Then I let you just go and just give  
And before I put that gun to my temple  
I told you this...(Gunshot)

"And I woulda did anything for you  
To show you how much I adored you  
But its over now, it's too late to save our  
love  
Just promise me you'll think of me  
every-time you look up in the sky and  
see a star  
Cuz Imma..."

I'm a space bound rocket ship and your heart's the moon  
And I'm aiming right at you, right at you  
250,000 miles on a clear night in June  
And I'm so lost without you  
Without you  
Without you

If you were to have listened intently you could hear Marsh's voice crack. We did a few other songs together and I wrapped up the concert."Anybody with a backstage pass feel free to drop by!" I yelled and ran off.

Song used:

Shakira –loca

Eminem – Space Bound

Riannah Love the Way You Lie Part 2 Ft. Eminem

Katy Perry- Hot n Cold and I Kissed A Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey don't cry baby girl." Marshall said while hugging me. He knew what it felt like my mom was exactly the same story as him and his mom.

"Aight you know what? You did great and I'm proud of ya" He said not smiling with his mouth but with his eyes.

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Marshall had to leave, and now to receive the fans of the band. "Hello everybody. My name is Bella, that's Diana, Cailee and Leah. Advice for the guys eyeing Cailee she is taken by Leah so to avoid any mishaps please stop." They were one group it seemed of maybe 21 to 24 years of age. While we got situated and comfortable there was some pixie looking girl staring at me and I felt naked under her forceful stare. I shrugged it off thinking not to flatter myself. It got more uncomfortable when Diana put her arm around my shoulders and pressed me into her. And it wasn't because of the arm it was more because the pixie girl was glaring a whole into Diana's arm and then face.

"So…?" I trailed off.

"So let's do it, this way ask questions anyone you guys want." Diana said calmly even with the look she was receiving. I think she noticed because she pressed me harder into her side. Some dude with tan skin really tall muscular and totally gay asked."Who writes the songs? Oh and my name is Jacob Black"

"Well my Bella babe here wrights most of 'em, but we sometimes all together do. Next?" Diana said. She is like the spokes person of the group.

"Well not to be rude, so please don't be offended what every member's sexual orientation in the band is?" questioned a beautiful blonde girl, no woman."My name is Rosalie."

"Well Rosalie, Cailee is a lesbian; Diana is a lesbian but kind of a transsexual because of the way she dresses. Bella is bisexual and I am a lesbian." Leah stated. After that being said it appears the pixie got angrier and Rosalie kept looking at me and smiling, flirtatiously?

"Are you in a relationship?" the pixie asked in a husky demanding tone. Nobody said anything we were waiting for her name but she just kept on staring into my eyes and I couldn't look away.

"Is your friend over there okay? I mean she looks kind of mad." After Cailee said that Rosalie elbowed the pixie really hard in her ribs "Alice" she hissed and then turned and smiled at me I hesitated and smiled back still worried about the girl.

"Alice?" I asked not really sure about the situation.

"You didn't answer my question" was what she said back.

"I'm sorry, but no I am not dat-"

"Don't lie to me!" she said a little louder raising her voice at me I was getting a little uncomfortable and scared.

"Diana and I are not going out or whatever the paparazzi say, we are just friends with benefits."I said. I don't know why though it was like I felt obligated.

"Well I am sorry but we have to hit the clubs just like promised earlier today" Cailee said looking right at me giving me a questioning stare. I avoided eye contact with Alice while Rosalie tried to catch my gaze by winking and smiling.

"Well what do you know? We have to go and get ready!" Diana said interrupting the tense silence. For that I was grateful because I was in dire need of a drink. When Diana said this Alice's intense emerald green eyes flickered to an intense yellow orange. I was hypnotized by those eyes.

"What club are you going to?" Alice asked looking me directly in the eyes.

"We're going to the Black Hole." I answered in a monotone. Why am I giving this creepy stranger an answer? It was like I didn't have control over my actions.

"Bella what are you doing?" Diana whispered furiously. I ignored her involuntarily.

"Would you like to go Alice?" She seemed to have smiled in satisfaction. Oh no I groaned internally.

"Sure, let's go now you look beautiful with what you're wearing" I being me blushed even under these circumstances.

"Everybody we will meet each other there." Alice said while gazing at me still.

They left the room and I felt my knees go weak when Alice left. It was completely silent until Diana spoke" What the fuck was that Bella there is no fucking way we are going now!" She shouted at my face.

"Well if you guys aren't going then I am still gonna go." I responded against my will I was in my body but, couldn't control my own movements. I was freaking out internally.

"Fine we will go just because you're being a stubborn little pussy" Diana said hotly.

"Let's go" I said. God please help me.

_**45 Minutes Later**_

__"Do you wanna dance Bella?" Diana asked me. I was about to say yes after putting my drink down, when I felt a body pressed up against my back. I swallowed a moan back.

"Do you want to dance with me beautiful?" a husky voice asked it had a feminine tone, and I recognized that voice!

"Vicky!" I yelled unconsciously pushing my previous worried thoughts away. I jumped up and hugged her wrapping my legs around her waist.

"I've missed you babe." She whispered into my ear. Truth is I always had a crush on her and I thought it would go away with time, but it didn't it just grew more. Sometimes I catch her staring at me in a more than friend's way but I just make excuses.

"Why the fuck haven't you called or visited!" I exclaimed smacking her arm once she let me down.

"Sorry baby I was busy with some issues" she whispered apologetically into my ear causing me to shiver."So about that dance?" she restated smiling.

"Yeah let's dance I've missed my dancing partner." She led me onto the dance floor. She pressed into me from behind and we started moving to one of my songs hips don't lie. She turned me around and I gazed into her rare crimson colored eyes and lost myself in them we were leaning in towards each other and we were about to touch.

"Hey look over there its Bella Swan!" somebody yelled. I turned towards the voice. I was forced on stage and everybody looked up expectantly waiting for me to sing.

"Can you play Closer To the Edge?" I asked the band that was already up. They nodded and started the intro.

_I don't remember one moment I tried to forget  
I lost myself yet I'm better not sad  
Now I'm closer to the edge_

It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No, no, no, no

Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free  
A birth of a song, a death of a dream  
Closer to the edge  
This never ending story, hate 4 wheel driving fate  
We all fall short of glory, lost in yourself

No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No, no, no, no

No, no, no, no (This part I sang loudly with emotions it brought tears to my eyes so many memories with this cult. Nobody can hurt me now)  
_I will never forget  
No, no  
I will never regret  
No, no  
I will live my life  
No, no, no, no  
I will never forget  
No, no  
I will never regret  
No, no  
I will live my life _(I roughly sang with my voice and shouted)  
_  
No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No, no  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day, maybe we'll meet again  
No, no, no, no_

Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No, no, no, no  
Closer to the edge  
Closer to the edge  
No, no, no, no

Closer to the edge

"Thank you everybody! It would be great if you guys would pretend I weren't hear because I wanna have some fun too. Have fun and don't drink and drive!" I ran off the stage and was heading towards my Vicky and was about a meter and a half away from her when somebody tall and soft but hard intercepted my path thus making me crash into them. I looked up into the Yellow orange eyes of Alice. She pressed me into her and started dancing. She put her thigh between my legs while I was willing my thoughts to catch up. Alice thrust her thigh in time with the music and our rhythmic bodies. I was lost in my haze of wanton lust that I ignored a large and hard object poking me. I didn't want to be near her but I was already half drunk. I was then abruptly pulled away from the magical thigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"What the fuck you mongrel get away from my mate!" yelled Victoria her eyes going black. That scared me, but what also scared me was that Alice's eyes started to glow a brighter yellow and I could see her start to tremble. I was picked up one second and the next I was outside.

"Whoa head rush" I said when we stopped. I was held behind Vicky my fiery red head. Across from us was Alice looking at me with a possessive stare that made me feel exposed.

"She is my mate! You fucking leech!"Alice yelled just as the trembling worsened. I heard bones start to crack and clothes start to shed and in the same place where Alice was before now stood a horse sized wolf that was the most gorgeous color of grey. The fur of the wolf looked soft and smooth. As I admired it I connected two and two together and bam Alice is the wolf. As I continued seeing the lean and wiry muscles I saw something between her legs. Oh my God it was a penis, and it was erect?

The giant beast released a horrifying howl that made Bella'sskin crawl. It started snarling towards Victoria. As the beast released snarls, Victoria blurred towards the beast the beast was quick to react and dodged the bite that was sure to be painful. Alice dived and bit Victoria on her shoulder, the immediate reaction was Victoria froze and fell to the ground like a statue. Alice padded over towards me and saw I was backing away she whimpered when I whimpered out of fear. Right before my eyes the wolf's bones deformed and snapped back into a human body known as Alice.

"What the fuck Bella!" Diana yelled running from out the back door."You scared the shit out of me when I couldn't find you or fire crotch anywhere!" she yelled this and was about to continue when she hugged me, but she was cut off by a growl. Diana turned around and stared in disgust and anger.

"Bella did she fucking touch you!" Diana questioned.

"No she didn't please let's leave I wanna leave."I said and then turned towards the _monster"_Leave me the fuck alone or this will be all over the news."I threatened halfheartedly. Alice looked right at me and said I will always be with you whether you like it or not." She stated.

"Come on Bella let's leave this fucking freak, we got to get you in bed."Diana whispered soothingly in my ear while leading me outside of the alley. Wait I feel like I am forgetting something.

"Diana! Victoria is back there we got to get her she was injured!"I exclaimed with realization.

"Bella what are you talking about nobody but you and the _freak_ were out there." She said while looking at me worriedly, while I stared into her eyes I saw something in them I haven't seen before I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Never mind just forget it" I sighed out."Where is the band?" I questioned getting my mind off what just happened.

"They already left for the hotel, so it's just you and me" she said smiling sweetly at me. She gently took my hand and led me to the passenger side of her car, opened the door and buckled me in. she got in, started the car and drove off to the hotel. When we arrived she picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride to the hotel room.

"Bella you know I love you, right?" Diana questioned softly and seriously.

"Yeah I know that." I yawned out while cuddling in to her side on the bed.

"Good don't you ever forget that." She whispered into my ear making me shiver. I didn't have time to respond before sleep dragged me into it beautiful dark abyss.

**Next Morning **

"Bella! Will you fucking wake up already! We are gonna be late for our makeup before concerts!" I heard Cailee fucking yell at me like a banshee.

"Ugh! Cailee calm the fuck down! Let me fuckin' shower and I'll be out in a second." I said to Cal. I started getting up and off the bed when all the events of last night flashed before my eyes. Diana was probably showering in the other bathroom since she wasn't on the bed. Concert time!

**30 Minutes Later**

"Hurry up girls! All you need is your outfits." Yelled our stylist Nate. He is gay too just saying.

"5 minutes 'till show time ladies!" Diana said while getting into position. I was in the front not playing the guitar this show. What I'm gonna be doing is dancing my ass off! Whoo!

"Trey are you ready!" I spoke into the mike. After the fans having heard this they burst into cheers.

You know it Bella babe let's Bottom's Up!"

_Yeaaah  
Comere  
Its mister steal yo girl x2  
Ay girl ay girl ay girl  
Leggo_

[Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shakin it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

[Trey Songz]  
You know what it is  
Girl we back up in this thang(thang)  
Money stay in my pocket  
Girl I'm like a walkin bank (bank)  
Tell me what you drank (drank)  
Tell me what you thank (thank)  
If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane (insane)

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (city)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shakin it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms

[Trey Songz]  
My visions blurred (comere)  
My words slur (comere)  
Its jam packed (yeaa)  
A million girls (ay)  
And I ain't trynna lead em  
We drunk so let me be yo alcohol heat room

Callin all the girls (girls)  
Do you hear me (girl)  
All around the world (world)  
City to city (yeeaahhh)

Cheers to the girls  
Throw deuce to the guys  
Na I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
Getin loose in the ride  
Hatin ass nigga you can move to the move to the move to the side

[Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shakin it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up) [Bella Swan: uh huh]  
Throw yo hands up [Bella Swan: uh]  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms [Bella Swan: uh yo]

[Bella Swan]  
Can I get that dro  
Can I get that remmy  
Can I get that coke  
Can I get that henny  
Can I get that margarita on the rock rock rock  
Can I get salt all around that rim rim rim rim  
Trey  
I was like yo trey  
Do you think you can buy me a bottle of rosay  
Okay let's get it now  
I'm with a bad bitch he's with his friends  
I don't say I hi I say keys to the Benz  
Keys to the Benz keys to the Benz  
Mufuckin rite yea b to the 10  
If a bitch try to get cute ima stomp her  
Throw alotta money at her then yell fuck her  
Fuck her fuck her then yell fuck her  
Then im go and get my loui belt slug her  
Excuse me I'm sorry I'm really such lady  
I rep young money  
You know slim baby  
And we be doin donuts while we wave in the 3-80  
We give alot of money to the babies out in Haiti  
Yellin all around the world  
Do you hear me  
Do you like my body and a Baby  
Rest in peace to Ana Nicole smith  
Yes my dear you're so explosive  
Say hi to Mary Mary and Joseph  
Now bottoms up and double my doses

[Trey Songz]  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Ay whats in ya cup  
Got a couple bottles  
But a couple ain't enough  
(Turn your) bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw ya hands up  
Tell security we bouta tear this club up  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Pocket full of green  
Girl you know I love the way you shakin it them jeans  
Bottoms up bottoms up (up)  
Throw yo hands up  
Bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) bottoms up (up) up (up) up bottoms  
Bottoms up

Eminem my big bro was so kind as to come and do some of our songs for the fans again.

_[Bella]_

_I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin  
so far ahead, these bums is lagging  
see me in that new thing, bums is gagging  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon  
look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzing  
so f-ck I look like getting back to a has-been  
yeah, I said it, has-been  
hang it up, flat screen, haha, plasma  
hey Izzy, hey Izzy, asthma  
I got the pumps, it ain't got medicine  
I got bars, sentencing  
I'm a bad bitch, I'm a cunt  
and I'll kick that hoe, punt  
forced trauma, blunt  
you play the back, bitch, I'm in the front  
you need a job, this ain't cutting it  
Isabella Swan is who you ain't f-cking with  
You li'l brag a lot, I beat you with a pad-a-lock  
I am a movie, camera block  
you outta work, I know it's tough  
but enough is enough_

_[Chorus]  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon_

_Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
Like a dungeon dragon, like a dungeon dragon_

_[Eminem]  
I ain't into S and M, but my whip's off the chain  
a little drop of candy paint drips off the frame  
twisted-ass mind, got a pretzel for a brain  
an eraser for a head, f-cking pencil for a frame  
you don't like it then peel off bitch  
every last woman on Earth I'll kill off  
and I still wouldn't f-ck you, slut  
so wipe the smile on your grill off  
I swear to God I'll piss a Happy Meal off  
get the wheels turning, spin a wheel off  
snap the axel in half, bust the tie-rod  
quit hollering "Why, God?"  
He ain't got sh-t to do with it  
Bygones will never be bygones  
so won't be finished swallowing my wad  
I ain't finished blowing it, nice bra  
hope it'll fit a tough titty, bitch  
life's hard, I swear to God  
life is a dumb blonde white broad with fake tits and a bad dye job  
who just spit in my f-cking face and called me a f-cking tightwad  
so finally I broke down and bought her an iPod  
and caught her stealing my music  
so I tied her arms and legs to the bed  
set up the camera and pissed twice on her  
look, two pees and a tripod!  
the moral to the story is life's treating you like dry sod?  
kick it back in its face, my God  
it's Shady and Izzy Swan, you might find the sight quite odd  
but don't ask why, bitch  
(ask why not)_

_The wo-world is my punchin' bag and  
If I'm garbage, you're a bunch of maggots  
Make that face, go on, scrunch it up at me  
Show me the target so I can lunge and attack it_

_Like a, rah, rah, like a dungeon dragon  
You fell off, off, they musta bumped your wagon  
You musta went off the back, I'm 'bout to go off the deep end  
I told you to stay in your lane, you just choked in traffic_

_[Bella]  
(I-I-I-I-Is) Is this the thanks that I get for putting you bitches on?  
is it my fault that all of you bitches gone?  
shoulda sent a thank you note, you little ho  
now I'ma wrap your coffin with a bow  
"B-B-B-Bella, she's just mad 'cause you took the spot"  
word, that bitch mad 'cause I took the spot?  
Well, bitch, if you ain't sh-tting, then get off the pot  
Got some n-ggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top  
I-I-I-I hear them mumbling, I hear the cackling  
I got 'em scared, shook, panicking  
overseas, church, Vatican  
you at a stand, still, mannequin  
you wanna sleep on me? Overnight?  
I'm the motherf-cking boss, overwrite  
and when I pull up, vroom, motorbike  
now all my n-ggas gettin' bucked, overbite  
I see them dusty-ass Filas, Levi's  
raggedy-ass, holes in your knee-highs  
I call the play, now do you see why?  
these bitches calling me Manning, Eli  
(Manning, Eli!)  
Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-Manning, Eli  
These bitches calling me (Manning, Eli)_

_[Eminem]  
A-a-a-a-all you little faggots can suck it, no homo  
but I'ma stick it to 'em like refrigerator magnets  
and I'm crooked enough to make straitjackets bend  
yeah, look who's back again, bitch  
keep acting as if you have the same passion I have  
yeah right, still hungry, my ass  
You ass-dicks had gastric bypass  
Ain't hot enough to set fire to dry grass  
And 'bout as violent as hair on eyelids (eyelash!)  
go take a flying leap of faith off a f-cking balcony  
'fore I shove a falcon wing up your fly ass  
you know what time it is, so why ask?  
Slim Shady and Izzy's World's clashing  
its high class meets white trash_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bella Swan]  
Roman, Roman!  
stop it, stop it!  
you've gone mad, mad, I tell you, mad!  
you and this boy Slim Shady!  
What's going on? they'll lock you away!  
They'll put you in a jail cell!  
I promise! take your mother's warning, Roman  
Pleaaaaase, back to bed, run along!  
Let's go! Come on!  
Wash your mouth out with soap, boys_

Marsh and I did a few more songs and went off backstage.

**30 Minutes Later**

I was in my dressing room everybody was evacuated and Diana was waiting outside for me. When I heard a thud on my door.

"This isn't fuckin funny don't try that bullshit with me guys!"I yelled, but didn't hear a response curious I went to open the door.

Trey Songz-bottom's up ft. Nicki minaj

Nicki Minaj- Roman's Revenge ft. Eminem


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Victoria!" I yelled flinging myself at her."I was so worried because you just disappeared when Diana came back."

"Bella baby its okay, I'm here now." She whispered soothingly into my ear while setting me in her lap on the couch. "When I temporarily passed out that mongrel didn't touch you right?" she questioned brokenly.

"No she didn't touch me. Victoria I need the truth I've put my thoughts to the side, I need to know. What are you?" she stared at me with a look that broke my heart.

"Bella please, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do." I firmly said. She stared me in the eyes as if searching for something, she must've found it.

"Promise me you won't interrupt or run away from me."She whispered sadly.

"I promise."

"I tried to keep this from you since I met you 2 years ago, for your own safety. Bella you remember those stories that Leah would always tell us?" I nodded yes when it all came back to me."See Leah was wrong the stories weren't legends she just didn't know." Still confused about where this was heading. "Bella, I'm a vampire." I was about to crack a joke, but I saw she was being serious.

"I don't know what to say."I responded while getting up and walking across the room.

"Say that it's okay and that you still love me no matter what." She whimpered out.

"I can't just say that. I mean when were you going to tell me? Huh? When you fucking decided you wanted a mid day snack! You just don't keep this fucking huge secret from a friend and go "Hey surprise guess what I'ma eat you" you don't fucking do that!" Victoria growled.

"I would never fucking hurt you Bella! You matter too much to me. I love you/" she throatily said.

"I know I loved you too" I whispered towards her. She frowned, I heard a sob escape her lungs and out her lips. She got up.

"No Bella I fucking LOVE you!" I let her words sink in and I gasped. Tears clouded my vision.

"I loved you too Victoria in a more than friends way, but I'm not sure anymore I don't think I can love a killer." I said between gasps of air.

**Victoria P.O.V.**

I felt the steel bars containing my inner beast snap. I confess my love to her and she rejects it! She is mine and I will show her who she should love. All I need to do is falsely lead a trail for the Volturi to follow and I come back for her.

"That is right you don't fucking know you think so shut the fuck up and listen." She doesn't answer. "Good girl. Now I will be back and when I am, I want you to be on your hands with your ass up in the air begging for me to fuck you." She didn't answer or nod."Answer me before I change my mind and do something you won't like." She nodded yes."See you soon" I walked over and kissed her, I bit her lip without using venom and licked the drop of blood."Taste so fucking good" I moaned. I purred right before running off. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Sorry about the delay on my other story but I need more reviews to know and be certain that readers are actually interested I'm testing this plot out as well. _

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story other than the plot_

_For this chapter and any with music I recommend you read the lyrics while listening to the song. And pretend that they dance just like in the music videos; also please just pretend to change some voices in some songs to your liking._

_**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**_

It has been 2 days since the frightening meeting between Victoria and me; there still has been no sign of the freak. Diana has been getting touchy with me and I kind of like it, I mean it gets my mind off things when she soothingly rubs my arms. Well anyway today we have a special concert for Valentine's Day and we get to play are most romantic and love hits. Yay! Could you hear the sarcasm in there? I may come off as a bitter bitch saying this but see in my point I'm lonely. Well at least I got my best friend Diana.

"Alright girls, what were gonna do is no instruments just singing and dancing. Safe moves like the foot glide and moves like that." Our manager said looking mainly at me and Diana.

"Golly gee I'm blushing!" exclaimed Diana sarcastically while everybody laughed. I was wearing high tops, kind of dark purple ones with dark skinny jeans and a purple flannel shirt. The other girls wearing the same except in blue for Diana, Cailee red and Leah yellow. We had our mouth microphones on and ran out on stage. I started the song off while the girls did back up.

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did..

Thank you guys now by a raise of hands who here has had their heart broken?" almost everybody raised their hand. "Okay now by another raise of hands, who has had theirs fixed by someone already?" half of the crowds hands went up. "Who is still waiting for that someone to fix you?" the rest of the crowd raised their arms again."Who knows, maybe you'll find that special someone today!"

_I can't go any further then this  
I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish  
_

_**(Leah singing towards Cailee)(Pretend the guy parts are girls so imagine lighter voices)**__  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you  
I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you  
Every single day, yes i'm really missin missin you  
And all those things we use to use to use to do  
Hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up  
_

_(Bella)  
Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
_

_(Diana singing towards Bella)  
Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas  
Across the universe I go to other galaxies  
Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet  
I navigate myself myself to take me where you be  
Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now  
I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown  
I wanna to have you around (round) like every single day  
I love you alway..way  
_

_(Bella)  
Can you meet me half way (I'll meet you halfway)  
Right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
_

_(Cailee, Leah and Diana singing)  
Let's walk the bridge, to the other side  
Just you and I (just you and I)  
I will fly, i'll fly the skies, for you and I (for you and I)  
I will try, until I die, for you and i, for you and i, for for you and i,  
For for you and i, for for you and i, for you and i  
_

_(Bella)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup_

_Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Can you meet me half way (yup yup)  
Meet me half way, right at the boarderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin' out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

I started the next song and the line dance everybody copied me with the foot gliding.

_1,2,3,4  
Heyyyy  
Foreverrr  
Heyyyy  
Foreverrr_

[Bella]  
It's you  
And me  
Moving at the speed of light  
Into eternity  
Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
Imma take you there  
Imma take you there  
So don't be scared  
Im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand come with me

[All together]  
It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)

_(Picture them dancing like in the music video)  
Forever on the dance floor_

[Diana singing towards Bella]  
Sounds like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you, you and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving you take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)

[All together]  
It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor

[Bella]  
It's a long way now  
So high off the ground  
Sending for an angel  
Bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady!"  
No ifs, and, or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart  
Its feeling amazing  
No one else that matter  
You love me  
And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
Oh, oh, yea, yea  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

[All together]  
I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance with me Cmon  
Forever ever ever (x6)  
Forever on the dance floor

I started to notice that Diana kept on singing towards me all her parts, but shrugged it off.

[Leah singing towards Cailee]

_I need you boo, (oh)  
I gotta see you boo (hey)  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]_

[All together]  
Hey! Little mama,  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot..little figure,  
Yes, you're a winner  
And I'm so glad to be yours,  
You're a class all your own  
And..  
Oh, little cutie  
When..you talk to me  
I swear..the whole world stops  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and..

[Diana]  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and..  
Together baby,  
There is nothing we won't do  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[All together]  
Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With you [x5]  
Girl..  
With you [x5]

[Both Leah and Diana]  
Oh girl!  
I don't want nobody else,  
Without you, there's no one left then,  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,  
Hey! Little shawty,  
Say you care for me,  
You know I care for you,  
You know...that I'll be true,  
You know that I won't lie,  
You know that I would try,  
To be your everything..yeah..

[Diana and Leah]  
'cause if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars,  
Girl, you're my all.  
And..

[All together]

With you [x5]  
Oh..  
With you [x5]  
Yeah Heh..

[Leah and Diana]  
And I..  
Will never try to deny,  
that you're my whole life,  
'cause if you ever let me go,  
I would die..  
So I won't front,  
I don't need another woman,  
I just need your all and nothing,  
'cause if I got that,  
Then I'll be straight  
Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you boo,  
I gotta see you boo  
And there're hearts all over the world tonight,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight [x2]  
Woo Oh.. Yeah  
They need it boo,  
They gotta see their boo,  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight,  
Hearts all over the world tonight [x2]

[All together]

With you [x5]  
Girl..  
With you [x5]  
Oh..

Wow that was….. Deep.

_Tell me how im supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Oooh..._

[Bella]

If I  
should die  
before  
I wake  
It's cause  
you took  
my breath  
away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh...

[Diana]

I'm here  
alone  
didn't want  
to leave  
My heart won't move  
its incomplete  
wish there  
was a way  
that I can get you to understand

[Cailee]  
But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

[All together]

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (noooo)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air

[Leah]

I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
There's no gravity  
To hold me down  
Fo'real

[Cailee]

But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But I don't even care

[Bella]

So How (How)  
Do you expect me (Me)  
To live alone with just me (Ohh)  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

[All together]

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air (ohhh)  
that's how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (ohhhh)  
No air air (No More)

uhh uhh uhh  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh (Baby)  
No Air (ohhh)  
uhh uhh uhh  
No Air

Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Aiiiiiir  
Oooooo..

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[All together]  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep (So deep)  
Tell me how you gon be without me (Without Me Yeahhh)  
if you ain't here I just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe

[All together]

Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air (ohhhh)  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
that's how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
[Bella]  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
[Diana]  
Tell me how you gon be without me  
[Bella]  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
[Both]  
Its No Air No Air

No air air (ohh)  
No air air (ohh)  
No air air (No air)

[Both]  
No Air...

I was interupted by an unexpected song. Diana started to sing. To me?

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess_

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who drive the shiny big black cars

And every day I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
send it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, oh, so

[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

[Chorus 2x]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away (x2)

I still was confused and thinking I was interrupted again by an upbeat rhythm. Is this another new song! I was interrupted again when Diana started dancing and singing almost like she was trying to impress me.

_[Diana]  
Oh woooah, oh woooooah, oh wooooah, oh.  
You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart.  
Are we an item? girl quit playing,  
were just friends, what are you saying.  
Said theres another, look right in my eyes,  
my first love broke my heart for the first time.  
And I was like_

[Chorus]  
Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)  
[Diana]  
Oh, for you I would have done whatever,  
and I just can't believe we aint together  
and I wanna play it cool but I'm losing you  
I buy you anything, I buy you any ring,  
and now please say baby fix me and you shake me til you wake me from this bad dream.  
I'm going down down down down  
and I just cant believe my first love won't be around.

_[Diana]  
Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)_

_[Leah] singing to Cailee]  
Leah, When I was 13 I had my first love,  
there was nobody that compared to my baby  
and nobody came between us, no-one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
she woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks.  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend.  
She knows she got me dazing coz she was so amazing  
and now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying._

[Diana]  
Baby, baby, baby oooooh,  
like baby, baby, baby noooooooo,  
like baby, baby, baby, ooooh.  
Thought you'd always be mine, mine (repeat)

Now Im gone,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
now Im all gone.  
Gone, gone, gone, gone, Im gone.

I understood now after processing the lyrics, she likes me in a more than friend way. Oh my god! I saw tht the other two were wrapping up the concert and Diana was walking towards me.

"Bella, would you please consider the idea of letting me be your girlfriend I can be way better for you than that fire crotch bitch. Please say yes." She whispered to me, her eyes slightly watering up. I felt my heart clench at this sight.

"Diana you're my best friend if we end badly it could ruin everything." She hung her head down not bothering to hear the rest "But come on it is you and me. Do we ever do it the easy way? I accept your offer babe." I said smiling. She picked me up and carried me off stage with the rest of the band.

"Guys" she called to them. "Bella said yes!" She yelled then stared down into my eyes and I felt something deep down I haven't felt since, her. _Heidi_. Bella remember forget about her. Diana leaned down slowly and pressed her thin full lips against my pouty bow shaped ones. Her mouth moved mine with hers her lips were scorching hot against mine the kiss grew more heated than expected. I moaned as I felt her tongue slip past my lips and probe my mouth almost forcefully. We were than interrupted by a beastie growl. Gasping in surprise I broke the kiss. I turned around and my eyes were met by glowing yellow eyes.

"_Oh no its her again!"_ I groaned internally.

"What the fuck!" She yelled outraged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_For those of you who have made me notice my error in the other story thanks. The whole bottom half which is Bella point of view was co- written and I have reposted my part. My apologies it won't happen again so sorry to __Romantic Manifesto__ I have straightened out the issues with said person_

_Now on to a different topic, Please review it would help me make the right choices with the way the story is going to go and please vote on the pole for the pairings you want. Enjoy._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was waiting for the right time to make my appearance. I wanted to surprise my Bella with the news of me being signed to a recording company as I did this just for her so I could sing what felt to her since she wouldn't listen to me. Now here I was at the special Valentine's Day concert standing in the crowd waiting for my angel to walk out and when she did I was stunned by her beauty. I was smiling through the whole thing until that cunt named Diana started singing to my Bells that awoke the beast inside me. Who did she think she is just getting in between my plans of mating with her? By the time she sang the last notes to the last song towards Bella I was seething. I literally plowed my way through the crowd towards backstage and showed the security my pass. What I saw backstage made me lose my calm I was at the point of no return. And as long as the bitch was out of the way then I'm okay with that happening.

"What the fuck!" I yelled.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I flinched at the sudden outburst. When I took a closer look I noticed she was wearing very expensive stylish clothing. How could she afford that when I saw her wearing a sweater and a pair of worn out jeans.

"Hey I thought I told you to leave her the fuck alone you freak!" Diana spoke forcefully.

"Oh well I just came by to drop some news off. Don't worry skank I'll make it quick" she said with a scary smile and look in her eyes. "Well Bella I was just signed onto a recording company."

"That's great! Now would you please leave." She glared at me.

"I wasn't finished" She growled out. "So I will be going on tour with you." She said smirking. I wasn't going to object because of this glint in her eye that made me shiver in fear and disgust. I was still shocked.

**Diana P.O.V.**

"You have to be kidding me!" not believing this bull shit I called our manager. He walked over calmly like shit didn't just get real. "Chris, you better fucking tell me now if you signed a contract without our consent. Or else you're digging your own fucking grave slowly." I threatened once he was in good distance.

"Diana calm down. It's not the end of the fuckin' world. Yes I did sign it and Alice will be singing with you and sharing the bus so get used to it. And if you have a problem with this, you can pack up your shit and consider yourself done." He said. I was about to open my mouth to give him a taste of what I thought when I felt a gentle tug on my arm. I looked down into mesmerizing jade green eyes.

"Don't please I don't want to start problems just, let's be civil with her." I stared into her eyes for reassurance and found my answer.

"Okay." I said nodding. I turned towards _Alice_ with a neutral facial expression. "Hello Alice, well since we are going to be working together for 6 long mont-"I was interrupted by Bella's small delicate elbow nudging me in the side. Sighing "My name is Diana." I said holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Diana." Alice said. I was suspicious of the way she smiled at me. She took a hold of my hand in her tight grip. I winced but squeezed back as hard as I could. I frowned as I noticed my attempts were futile. When I gave up her smile got impossibly wider. She then walked by me and whispered into the space near my shoulder. "Just stay out of Bella's and my way." Alice said threatingly while winking at Bella as she walked away as if she didn't just threaten me. If war is what she wants than it's what she'll get. I will fight for Bella with anyone or any_thing_.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Please review and tell me if you like or dislike the direction the story is going. Thanks for reading.

Until next time,

Kim


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I would feel better if readers would review. So if you have the time could you cause I want to makes sure I'm not just writing for it not to be read. Well anyway enjoy. Also links for what I think each character looks like are on my profile._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It has been kind of awkward on the bus and I was ok with that as long as Alice didn't touch me or try to talk to me I just don't feel comfortable around her. I was wrapped up in my notebook writing new songs when Chris called.

"Hello."Alice said into the phone. "Oh okay, here hold on Chris." She moved the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker. Chris's voice came out.

"Okay guys! Here's what is going to happen. Bella is required to sing most songs as a duet bu-" I interrupted him.

"So that is great I just do the duets with Diana and problem solved." I said relieved I was expecting bad news.

"Bella I wasn't done yet. What I was saying is that Alice demanded to do all the duets with you only. And as your manager I say it is not a choice it is mandatory so Leah, Cailee and Diana give those two some alone time to work. Just go into the front seats and let them have the bedroom. Oh and I know it is short notice but you have to start shooting some music videos today." He stated rudely.

"Chris Bella is not going to do this shit with that fucking rapist!" At hearing this Alice got up and towered over Diana in an intimidating manner.

"Diana Watch your comments! That is your second time insulting her who knows maybe we will just have to replace you with her." Diana stopped her rant immediately. I did not like this side of her it's just because this mad and aggressive side doesn't suit her.

"Diana calm down. Chris don't worry I'll get right on the songs. Okay?" I said to the both of them. Alice smiled at me a real toothy smile , I didn't want to notice but her smile was very beautiful with two dimples one on each cheek.

After I talked to all of them and told them to start coming up with the choreography. Alice closed the door behind her and sat a little too close to me on the bed. I scooted a little to the side.

"Okay Bella well I already have the songs all we need to do is practice them, oh and I chose some of your songs." Alice said while looking into my eyes. All I did was nod my head in agreement. She took out a CD and played it. She handed me some lyrics and she started to sing. When we finished we arrived at the place for the shooting of the music video I was pretty much blushing and uncomfortable. When the bus stopped I shot out of the room and out the door with the speed of a bullet. I entered the building and was greeted by being powdered up saying I need more color.

"Okay guys so Chris called to say we will first be shooting "My Humps" and the lead singers are paired up. Leah is obviously paired with Cailee. However Diana were gonna have to use a backup dancer. Okay?" Why me? Then she explained the moves and how I am supposed to dance provocatively on Alice. She lined us up and the music started. Alice jumped in.

(Pretend like it is the real video that only Alice and Bella sing and that Bella is in Fergie's place. Cailee dressed in back up dancers clothes. Alice has Will I. Am. Clothes on except more curve fitting)

_[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside your trunk  
[Bella]  
I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
My hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps_

Check it out

I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ices  
Dolce and Gabbana  
Fendi and the Donna  
Karan they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearing fly  
Whether I ain't askin  
They say they love mah ass in  
Seven Jeans  
True religion  
I say no  
But they keep givin  
So I keep on takin  
And no I aint taken  
We can keep on datin',  
Now keep on demonstratin'

My love my love my love my love  
You love my lady lumps  
My hump my hump my hump  
My humps they got you..

[Alice]  
Shes got me spending.. Ohhh  
[Bella]  
Spending all your money on me..And spending time on me..  
[Alice]  
Shes got me spending.. Ohhh  
[Bella]  
Spending all your money on me..  
O-on me on me...

[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk..  
[Bella]  
I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that ass  
All that ass inside them jeans  
[Bella]  
I'ma make make make make you scream  
Make you scream make you scream

Cause of my humps my hump my hump my hump  
My hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps

Check it out

[Alice]  
I met a girl down at the disco  
She said hey hey hey ya lets go  
I can be ya baby, you could be my honey  
Let's spend time not money  
And mix your milk with my cocoa puff  
Milky milky cocoa  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff  
Milky milky  
Riiiiide...

[Bella]  
They say I'm really sexy  
The boys they wanna sex me  
They always standin next to me  
Always dancin next to me  
Tryna feel my hump hump  
Lookin at my lump lump  
You can look but you can't touch it  
If you touch it  
I'ma start some drama  
You don't want no drama  
No no drama no no no no drama  
So don't  
Pull on my hand boy  
You ain't my man boy  
I'm just tryna dance boy

And move my hump  
My hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
My hump my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps  
My lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front

My loving got you..

[Alice]  
Shes got me spending.. Ohh..  
[Bella]  
Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..  
[Alice]  
Shes got me spending.. Ohh..  
[Bella]  
Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me..

[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk  
[Bella]  
I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off my hump  
[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that ass  
All that ass inside your jeans  
[Bella]  
I'ma make make make make you scream  
Make you scream make you scream

[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
All that junk inside that trunk  
[Bella]  
I'ma get get get get you drunk  
Get you love drunk off this hump  
[Alice]  
Whatcha gonna do with all that breast  
All that breast inside that shirt  
[Bella]  
I'ma make make make make you work  
Make you work work make you work

[Alice]  
Shes got me spending..  
[Bella]  
Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..  
[Alice]  
Shes got me spending..  
[Bella]  
Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me.

[Alice]  
So real x17

Alice leaned in and skimmed her nose against my jaw line. I could barely make out Diana's angry charging form until it plowed into Alice and knocked me on my ass.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Well readers if you would like to go and vote or review who you want the pairing to be because I eliminated 3 options. Results._

_Alice: 3 _

_Heidi: 3 _

_As you can tell they are tied but please vote. And remember as to not question Heidi has a past with Bella. Song used My Humps- Black eyed peas if you watch the music video it will help a lot and listening to the song._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ripped of Innocence**

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy the chapter. Don't own twilight or songs used.**

* * *

Bella P.O.V. 

2 Weeks Later

_**Bella Swan. Do we really know her? We know she has been producing songs since she was 15 but nothing else until now. An anonymous source stated. " After her mother left her in the care of the Clearwater's. Bella stayed there till she turned sixteen and formed a band with Leah and Leah's girlfriend Cailee who were both 19 at the time. Since they were legal of age they took Bella with them on the road. Bella met a 'beautiful blonde' at one of her first gigs about 2 weeks after her birthday. They had a long and passionate relationship but unannounced and unsuspectingly Bella ended the relationship." Well I think that that would make sense as when she was about to turn 17 she came into some sort of depression. Her music went from pop, hip hop, rock and everything in between to metal and sad songs. And here we are 5 months later.**_

I was so shocked to see that in the magazine that it slipped from my hand then it clicked in my brain about who they were talking about my heart was filled with sorrow and sorrow at how we separated angry at how she didn't tell me she was vampire. Didn't she trust me? I loved her and trusted her! Hell! I wrote most of my songs about her and to her! And in return she gave me the gift of catching her cheat on me with some fucking fake blonde! Not being able to hold myself up I dropped on the floor next to my bed and didn't notice I was crying until I felt sobs tearing out of my throat.

Leah P.O.V.

I was walking towards my room after having been downstairs for transportation reasons. I was thinking about how Dianna was unfairly fired from the band. We meaning me and Cailee knew that she had feelings for Bella. I encouraged it because I wanted to see my baby sister genuinely happy again. That fuckin blonde leech didn't treat Bella right and I was pissed she left her broken and fragile. The problem with Bella is that she falls in love to easy she needs to find the right person or _thing _to keep her in place. While I was too busy arguing in my head I was startled by the sound of heart wrenching sobs coming from Bella's room. Those sobs soon became screams of pain. I understand her pain it is like if I caught my imprint with someone else or she loved someone else I would die on the inside. But she is human so she quickly came out of her unresponsive state. What I questioned and still question is why would she cheat on her if she were her mate she would've never done that. After Bella let out another scream I quickly shook off my thoughts and opened the door. I closed it and held Bella in my lap she cried and whimpered. She never stayed on one cry too much. Until I started running my hands through her hair she calmed down and had silent tears running down her expressionless face. All I heard was a soft whimper and chant.

"_Heidi Heidi Heidi." Was _all I heard from Bella's emotionless chant.

* * *

I wonder what will happen next. Thank you guys for the reviews I appreciate them. And to those who have voted these are the results so far. And if you haven't voted please do it would help a lot.

1. Alice/Bella/Rosalie

4 » 33%

2. Anyone/Bella/Victoria

3 » 25%

3. Leah/Bella/Rosalie

2 » 16%

4. Alice/Bella/Leah

2 » 16%

5. Jessica/Bella/Alice

1 » 8%


	9. Chapter 9

**Ripped of Innocence**

**Chapter 9**

**Enjoy the chapter. Sorry I took so long, I had this chapter written and kept adding to the chapter but never uploaded it. Well anyways I don't own twilight or songs used even though I wish. Names of the songs used will be at the bottom.**

**Hey guys I just want to answer some questions. Oh also check out a one-shot/songfic I will be posting, I wrote it before I began chapter 5 on this story.**

_**DarkQueen1001**__**: **__**Leah is a shape shifter so she imprinted with Cailee and she will age in time with her. Leah knows that Victoria and Heidi were vampires she had a treaty or agreement of some sort. Alice is not a vampire but a bitten human that was infected. Alice is a higher ranking original werewolf not a shifter so Leah has to submit. So a werewolf but with more control. Rosalie and the rest of them are human but I don't know if I will make them a part of the story. And you are one of my best reviewers. Thanks.**_

_**mumu15**__**: To answer your question Victoria will come back it will all connect soon enough and thanks for reviewing and not being afraid of asking questions one of my best reviewers to.**_

_**Now any more questions you can review or send me a message.**_

**Leah P.O.V.**

I was there holding her there for a long time until Bella unexpectedly stiffened in my lap. She jumped up and wiped at her dried tears and just tried to shake off what happened as if it didn't. Oh no she always does this when she becomes highly irritable.

"Leah thank you for what you did, but I believe we have a concert to get ready for." She stated while attempting a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. Getting up I hugged her.

"Bella you're my little sister and I love you so you can tell me anything. I will be waiting downstairs with our ride. And Bella try to be a little nicer to Alice even though she got Dianna kicked off she deserves a chance." After that I walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

**Bella P.O.V.**

They are so stupid why do the paparazzi make assumptions? I know I had a relationship and I regret having kept it hidden, but I knew my father was a homophobe and I was afraid of being disowned by the only family that I had left. When he used to visit me at the Clearwater's home which wasn't frequent he would always be complaining about the gay club causing problems and how this world would be better off without faggots. The more popular I became the more I came on the news and magazines so he started to call more. Heidi_ was_ faithful even though she was kept in the dark the key word was.

**Flashback**

We would always argue about how I was ashamed and how Leah wasn't about her relationship. Time passed until I decided I would finally go and tell her that on tomorrow's nationwide interview I would explain where my songs were inspired and that I have a girlfriend. When I was arriving to our hotel room I had my earphones popped in and was bobbing my head to one of my happy upbeat songs. I unlocked the door, pushed it open and was killed on the inside by what I saw. The love of my life was half naked and pinning a naked brunette on the bed while kissing her. I dropped my iPod and the momentum of the falling the force yanked my earphones out. There must have been a noise when they fell because Heidi's crimson gaze snapped up to meet my pained look. She disentangled herself from her passionate embrace and quickly got up off the bed.

"B-Bella! This isn't what you think!" she was about to continue but I cut her off.

"I can't believe you." I whispered. "I love you or lov_ed_ you and you do this to show how much you love me?" I said and my voice raised a few octaves and cracked.

"Bella, love please let me explain. I love you it's just you don't want to tell anyone about us and- "Again I cut her off.

"That is no excuse I can't believe this. I was coming back from the rehearsal and I was planning on telling you I was going to announce our relationship on the interview, but now I have no relationship." She gave me a remorseful stare but I ignored it. She opened her mouth but I cut her off again.

"Oh yeah! Almost forgot. Um bitch? Yeah you, go fuck yourself." I said calmly.

"It's okay I don't need to, I have Heidi to do it for me." She said with a smirk I wanted to slap off her face. I thought she was different she healed me of my unclosed wound, of my childhood. She helped me get over _Daymen_. But I was _really_ wrong.

"Well that great to whores for each other have fun and Heidi in case you didn't get this already. We're through." I closed the door and ran down the hall towards the elevator fighting tears the whole way.

**End Flashback**

I quickly got changed after showering. I was in Russia with the band and we were doing a huge concert there. Dianna was very excited I mean we had this planned everything. All that just for her, our best friend and my almost lover to be fired. I get so frustrated I mean why god, did you make everybody seem so loveable to me? When I came out, my dad stopped all contact with me. Our bands image changed drastically. We went from pop princesses to emotional singers. When we released our first music video, with Alice our image was once again changed to something like badasses with feelings. Anyway well I was in a dreary mood so I changed the set list to first half of the concert emotional and second half badass or upbeat. While going through my thoughts I just stopped at one important on.

I can't believe I still love Heidi even after what I went through.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I felt so angry for making Bella sad. It's just that she brings out something in me that I can't control. My beast is not tamable when it comes to Bella. I was waiting for the elevator while thinking about how perfect Bella is when I was crashed into by a warm soft body.

**Bella P.O.V. **

I knew that probably all of the girls were waiting downstairs so I quickly locked my door and ran down the hall towards the elevator. I was too busy trying not to cry, remembering that I did this once already that I didn't notice the figure in front of me. I let out a big gust of air with the impact. I waited for the pain that was sure to come from my destined fall but it never came. I then noticed a strong hot grip on my waist and midsection. When I said hot I meant Hot. I hastily yanked myself out of the strangely comforting embrace. My gaze was met by a beautiful face and expressive yellow eyes.

**Alice P.O.V.**

"Hello Bella." I said whilst smiling. I don't know why but whenever she is around me I'm happy , I feel complete, and I'm pretty sure my wolf and I have chosen our soul mate.

"Alice."Bella said in a monotone. I know she doesn't love me but she has feelings for me, they will develop soon hopefully.

"I think we should hurry up and get in the elevator. I mean, they are waiting for us downstairs." I stated once I saw the elevator had arrived. She followed right behind me and got in, the doors closed slowly after I pressed our floor destination..

"You excited Bella? I am so nervous! So do you think you have those Russian lyrics memorized? I can't believe it were in Russia. One of our biggest fan bases!" my heart twisted painfully when she made a face when I said our fans. What surprised me was that she didn't comment or anything.

"Look Bella, I am truly sorry but it wasn't my fault Dianna attacked me. I truly wanted to avoid any conflict but, as you could see it wasn't possible." I hope she could see the sincerity in my eyes. I'm guessing she did when she sighed.

"I never blamed you. Are you ready for later? Remember I am vocals, you are guitar, Leah piano and Cailee bass. Just for this concert, it changes regularly." I was relieved and happy now that she had forgiven me.

"Bella why haven't you told anybody about me being a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well first of all it's not my place to tell. Second reason I'm pretty sure that Leah already knew. Third, I actually know when to keep my mouth shut, and I am not easily frightened." She stated this as if reading her written lines from a well thought over speech. We arrived in the lobby and were now walking towards the transportation.

"Well thanks." I said lamely. My curiosity (Beast) getting the better of me I asked a question.

"Hey Bella Who's this Daymen you cry about at night?" I questioned because she always cried about this person at night. She stopped and stiffened, her small smile vanishing.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question." She said.

"Come on Bella, you can trust me."

"Well in that case no one of your importance. You know what! You need to learn to keep to your own matters." She exclaimed hotly. My beast being the pervert she is couldn't help but think of how sexy she looked. I will admit that I thought so too. I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid. She was already in the car so I just walked over thee and got in the back with her. The ride to the auditorium was long and tense. (That's what She Said. Sorry couldn't help it.)

**Bella P.O.V.**

When we got there we were already running behind schedule so I just threw on my jeans and my black v-neck shirt, Chris let us were the clothes we wanted the only requirement was for it to be formfitting. Handing the set list to Leah, Cailee and Alice I ran a hand through my hair waiting for the approval.

"Yeah." was what Cailee said as her aproval. She gave me a worried look once she saw the mood on some songs.

"Okay guys once the fog is high enough we will sneak in and get into positions. Are we clear on that?" Leah asked. We nodded yes. The fog was barely covering the top of the grand piano when we ran on going unnoticed by the fans. It was so quiet I thought the auditorium was empty, until we heard screams when the lights were on.

I was sitting on top of the piano Leah on the bench and Cailee right next to Alice. We were going to start of immediately.

_Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
_

_[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

[Chorus]  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

When that song came to a stop my eyes were burning and my heart was too. Guilt was eating away at me. Even after2 years. I quickly motioned for the intro of next song to repeat until I sang.

"Hey guys I know you came here for upbeat and happy, but by a show of hands how many of you have lost a close family member?" when those words left my mouth almost everybody raised their hand.

"Well today someone who was and still very special to me celebrates a birthday this week. He would be turning 19. He was 17 when he passed. This concert will be dedicated to all those missed loved ones. Enjoy." I ended quickly because of the fans teary eyes were eating away at my guilt.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
and just forget the world?

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
that's bursting into life

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
and just forget the world?

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
that's bursting into life

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes,  
they're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
and just forget the world?

"Hey you guys remember getting used to them not being there? After that came the anger and denial.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
all alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything." _Leah always puts so much emotion in the piano.

Where were you, when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?

People were now singing along with tears streaming down their eyes. I remembered a brown head of hair always messy like mine.

_There's some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[X2]

Picture you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
Steady your hand

You can never say never  
Why we don't know when  
Time, time and time again  
Younger now then we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[X2]

Now this song is about _Heidi _well she use to say Never Say Never. We faded to the next song which was for Heidi too.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough

I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?

I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said

Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said.

Explains everything. Anyway I wrote the next one for Daymen. We always fought I mean come on we were siblings and still are. Just fate had bad timing we got into a big fight and he went to his room the argument was over his sexuality he was gay but he didn't want to come out and I told him he is old enough to make his own choices. He blew up and we fought. I wanted to say sorry the whole night but fought against myself. Mom was out drinking again so when I entered his room at like 4 in the morning I shutdown instantly by what I saw. The next song began.

_What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl_

When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now.

What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now.

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

Daymen _Gomenasi_, I'm sorry.

"Alright guys the next song may be the last sad song of the night." the next song began it was a song we thought would be cool if we mixed it with another and it worked.

Leah:

_Please accept my apologies. I wonder what would have been.  
Would you have been a little angel or an angel of sin?  
Tom-boy running around, hanging with all the guys.  
Or a little tough boy with beautiful brown eyes.  
I paid for the murder before they determined the sex,  
choosing our life over your life meant your death.  
And you never got a chance to even open your eyes,  
sometimes I wonder as a fetus if you fought for your life.  
Would you have been a little genius? In love with math?  
Would you have played in your school clothes and made me mad?  
Would you have been a little rapper like your poppa The Piper?  
Would you have made me quit smoking by finding one of my lighters?  
I wonder about your skin tone and shape of your nose,  
and the way you would've laughed and talked fast or slow.  
I think about it every year, so I picked up a pen.  
Happy birthday, I love you for whoever you would've been.  
Happy Birthday_

Bella: What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
Leah: Happy birthday  
Bella: What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake

Leah:  
I got a million excuses, as to why you died.  
And other people got their own reasons for homicide.  
Who's to say it would've worked and who's to say I wouldn't have  
I was young and struggling, but old enough to be a dad.  
The fear of being my father has never disappeared,  
I ponder it frequently while I'm sippin' on my beer.  
My vision of a family was artificial and fake  
so when it came time to create, I made a mistake.  
But now you got a little brother, maybe it's really you.  
Maybe you really forgave us knowing we was confused.  
Maybe, every time that he smiles it's you proudly

_Knowing that your father's doing the right thing now.  
I'll never tell a woman what to do with her body,  
but if she don't love children, then we can't party.  
I think about it every year, so I picked up a pen.  
Happy birthday, I love you for whoever you would've been.  
Happy birthday_

_Bella: What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
Leah: Happy birthday  
Bella: What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake  
What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
Leah: Happy birthday  
Bella: What I thought was a dream  
Leah: Make a wish  
Bella: Was as real as it seemed  
I made a mistake  
Leah: _

_And from the Heavens to the womb to the Heavens again.  
From the ending to the ending, never got to begin.  
Maybe one day we can meet face to face,  
in a place without time and space.  
Happy birthday._

_And from the Heavens to the womb to the Heavens again.  
From the ending to the ending, never got to begin.  
Maybe one day we can meet face to face,  
in a place without time and space.  
Happy birthday._

"Alright guys now on to lighter stuff." I said towards the band. "Now who wants to hear a new and funny song? And it has Russian In it too! This is dedicated to what could've been."

_Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay_

Handsome  
Tender  
Soft  
Why do you look right through me  
thinking  
"No"  
I can't deny my feelings  
Growing strong  
I try to keep believing  
dreaming on  
And every time I see you  
I crave more  
I wanna pull you closer  
closer  
closer  
closer  
but you leave me feeling frozen

Malchik gay

Cailee and I start dancing together during the chorus._  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay_

Malchik gay

Choking  
Back emotion  
I try to keep on hoping  
for a way;  
a reason for us both to  
come in  
close  
I long for you to hold me  
like your boyfriend does  
and though my dream is  
slowly fading  
I wanna be the object  
object  
object  
object  
of your passion but it's hopeless

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
Malchik, malchick

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
I can be  
all you need  
Won't you please  
stay with me  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
Apologies, might-have-been's  
Malchik gay  
Malchik gay  
can't erase what I feel  
Malchik gay, gay  
Malchik gay

(For the dance in this song go to my profile there is a link.)

_You are young but so am I  
And this is wrong but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough_

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heart beat  
You know exactly where to take me

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

Will you remember me?  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said?  
Oh how could I  
Oh how could I forget

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight.

Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.  
Ooh ooh. Ooh ooh.

That last song sealed it! I'm gonna have the time of my life everyday! _Heidi_ I am getting over you and _Victoria_ I am not gonna live in fear until you find me.

**A.P.O.V**

I know that Cailee is faithful to her love but, I just couldn't help the burning anger churning in the pit of my stomach. My beast inside me growled in protest when I pushed it back in its cage. I fought the urge to attack Cailee and roughly mate with Bella. Apart from the anger I was highly aroused by her dancing, especially when I saw her on her knees and imagined her begging for my member, and then when she bent over I got a perfect view of her wonderfully shaped ass. I am horny, angry and irritated. I hope Bella doesn't tempt my beast, I can't control it that longer.

After Bella finished and thanked the crowd of fans we all walked backstage. My Bella was jumping up and down with unconcealed excitement. I couldn't, I mean my beast couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounced in time with the jumps.

"Oh My God! Leah thank you big sis, I feel much better now than I did earlier." Turning to me Bella said "And I believe that you did fuckin' great with the light guitar playing, Leah awesome piano skills, and Cailee fucking hot dancing skills we have, don't we?" She said while winking saucily at her. My growl was barely covered up by my fake cough. Leah turned her head towards me and gave me a knowing smile. Not knowing what to do and being confused I smiled back forcefully. Leah turned to the two short girls talking adamantly to each other.

"Ladies why don't you run to the car before the crowd gets out back, I need to get some stuff from the storage room pretty heavy. Hey Alice! Why don't you help me?" I nodded after seeing the 'say yes' look she gave me.

**Hey guys! I'm back sorry for not updating I've been pretty busy, but anyways I will hopefully update both my other stories this weekend and I hope this**_** really**_** long chapter keeps you satisfied with R.O.I. for now. I love you guys, please leave reviews if possible, they're my inspiration. **

**Songs Used:**

**t.A.T.u.- All the Thing She Said, Gomenasai, and Happy Birthday ft. flipside**

**Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars**

**The Fray- How To save a life, You found me, Never say never**

**Metro Station- 17 forever**


End file.
